


Stress Relief

by Andie404



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie404/pseuds/Andie404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College can be very stressful. Thankfully for Santana, her girlfriend has many ways to help relieve such stress. AU. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Brittana, living together in NY, stressed about college, strap-on and pussy slapping kinks. First time pussy spanking. No Scat, breath play, bugcock etc.

*0000*

Stress Relief

*0000*

The apartment was quiet when Brittany arrived home, and with a quick scan, she saw her girlfriend huddled over the couch, working away. Santana didn't even look up at her return, and with an exasperated sigh, Brittany went straight to their bedroom to get changed.

She put on comfortable shorts and a t-shirt before moving back through the apartment to get some dinner. She was starved, and looking at the counters and in the fridge, it was obvious her girlfriend had decided not to make her anything for her coming in. Instead, an empty pot of what Brittany assumed was used to cook noodles lay in the sink to be washed, and the empty dishes lay next to it.

Deciding to do them later, Brittany set about making herself a light snack, and sat down at the small dining table they had pushed against the kitchen wall. Still, her girlfriend remained in the living room, scribbling away, oblivious to her presence.

She couldn't have that.

Once finished with her food, Brittany dumped her plate and all the others in the sink and let them seep, then she nipped back into the bedroom and grabbed her books. She picked them up and carried them through into the kitchen, spreading them out over the table and countertops. Satisfied with the mess she'd created, she headed into the living room and took a seat in the armchair, far enough away not to disturb Santana.

It wasn't going to take her long before things fell into place. All she had to do was wait it out.

Five games of Angry Birds later, Santana rose from her seat and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. She was oblivious to what was going on, and immediately froze at the door to the kitchen. She'd wanted to get a beer, make a sandwich or something, just have five minutes of a break, before going back to work, but that wasn't possible with Brittany's things lying around.

"I thought I told you about leaving your books out like this," Santana grumbled, sighing as she began to stack them up.

"I forgot," Brittany lied, feigning disinterest. So far, Santana was playing perfectly into her hand. She had definitely correctly identified her grouchy mood and now just needed to see what Santana would throw back at her.

"You're always forgetting." Brittany pursed her lips as she looked at her girlfriend, a frown marring her features, and an angry attitude clouding her actions more, just like she wanted.

A grouchy and grumpy Santana was either hell on earth, or amazing to play with. Tonight, if Brittany could manipulate it enough, she hoped for the latter.

"You're in a bad mood," she stated, biting on her lower lip.

"I'm not, I'm fine," Santana replied, rolling her eyes, trying to fob her off. She didn't want to get into it tonight. She had stuff to do.

"You're cranky."

"Britt, I'm fine." Getting up, Brittany crossed the floor and came to stand behind Santana, wrapping her arms round her and leaning her chin on Santana's shoulder as she stood by the sink.

Although she didn't want to be held right then, Santana couldn't stop herself from leaning back into the embrace and breathing in everything that was Brittany.

"What's wrong?" she asked, kissing her temple softly, making Santana fight a sigh.

"There's just so much to do, and I'm tired and-"

"Shut up," Brittany said suddenly, cutting her off, and making Santana freeze.

"What?" she asked, turning in her girlfriend's arms to see Brittany's face. She was met with a no-nonsense look and immediately her guard flew up.

"Shut up," Brittany repeated, shrugging one shoulder. "You're whining, I don't want to hear whining."

"Brittany-"

"Nope. Shut your mouth. We're all tired, Santana. Everyone is tired." Santana narrowed her eyes, and wondered where all this was coming from.

"You asked me what was wrong-"

"Yep, but you're whining," Brittany said, interrupting her again, making Santana shift from foot to foot.

"I don't understand how I was meant to answer that question without-"

"Shut up."

"Okay, you're pissing me off. Stop saying that," Santana growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm pissing you off?! Wow, that's rich," Brittany shot back, raising her eyebrows in question and stepping back.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Santana fired out, following Brittany as she moved through the apartment. Once in the living room, they had a standoff, Santana looking pissed as hell, while her girlfriend didn't look angry at all.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Brittany called, wandering out the living room, a flirtatious smile on her lips as she did so.

Oh good lord, Santana knew what that smile meant, and she knew what her girlfriend had just concocted. Check mate, check fucking mate, Brittany.

She had work to get back to, assignments to do, essays to write, books to read, but none of that mattered. She had more important things to do, and her girlfriend was at the top of her list. Abandoning the books to her right, Santana followed Brittany into the bedroom.

With the door closing behind Santana, Brittany was on her in seconds, her hands running up her body, through her hair, under her shirt, cupping her ass, and scraping across her skin. She was setting every nerve ending on fire, igniting her from the inside, and Santana was left panting.

The first things that needed to go were her clothes, and Santana agreed heartedly, beginning to tug at Brittany's top, breaking their kiss while it passed between them. Then, her fingers shoved at the shorts, but Brittany was preoccupied with her clothing, instead.

She wanted her top off, pulling at the fabric roughly, leaving Santana no option but to lift her arms to get it off. Once that was out the way, Brittany quickly made to remove Santana's bra, and threw it to the ground when unclasped. She wasted no time taking Santana's breasts in her hands, and one nipple in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue, as Santana gripped to her body.

Lavishing her skin again and again with her tongue made Santana impatient, and she whimpered and whined louder until she had to get Brittany naked right then. She couldn't wait any longer. She was desperate to speed this along. Bringing her back up to her level, Santana shoved the shorts down Brittany's long and lean legs, and then worked on taking her own jeans off.

Brittany smirked at this new desperate and needy attitude her girlfriend was exhibiting, and quickly lent a hand. A naked Santana was always a beautiful Santana. With that thought in mind, she continued to kiss Santana's skin as more of it was revealed, and then pushed her onto the bed. She was taking charge for now, and thankfully, no complaints were heard from her girlfriend's lips.

Santana allowed her body to be placed on the bed, and revelled in the feeling of Brittany's skin rubbing against her own. Except, she wasn't getting all the friction she needed, and pulling Brittany in for a rough kiss, she took a hold of her hand and shoved it between her thighs, hoping she'd get the message.

She got the message all right, and Brittany shook her head, pulling her lips back, and biting hard on Santana's neck. She knew better than to try and control things when Brittany was leading. However, given the wetness coating her fingers, and the heat pulsing outwards, she was reluctant to remove her hand. Instead, she decided to kick up the teasing, making sure to drag this out, and was rewarded with a pleased groan when her fingers danced round Santana's clit.

With her girlfriend lying out beneath her, Brittany suddenly had an idea, and quickly shot a look to Santana to see if she was paying attention. Her eyes were closed, her brow furrowed as she tried to buck her hips, seeking out Brittany's teasing fingers for more friction. Removing her hand, Brittany heard Santana whine in need before she kissed her hip, and quickly slapped her pussy, hitting her clit directly.

"Holy fuck," Santana cursed suddenly, arching her hips in surprise as an overwhelming shot of pleasure flew through her system. It stung, but God, the pleasure outweighed that tenfold. The shock and surprise added to it, and when Brittany's hand moved, she crossed her legs to rub her thighs together, desperately seeking release.

"What was that for?" she asked, lifting her head to look down at her smirking girlfriend.

Brittany kissed her hip again, and used her hand to spread Santana's legs once more. Apparently, she wasn't going to get an answer, as Brittany began kissing across her abdomen, her fingers running up and down her thighs. Dropping her head back on the bed, Santana took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling sharply and then moaned aloud as Brittany's hand came down abruptly, slapping the swollen flesh once more, making her squirm frantically.

The sound of Brittany's hand hitting her skin, of Santana's moans vibrating round the room, of her sharp intakes of breath, and her throaty groans of need, surrounded them with each slap, each sting and each shot of pleasure. She was going crazy.

Brittany was licking her lips even more, watching the flesh turn pinker under her hand, seeing what it was doing to her girlfriend. Normally, she was never this worked up, but Santana looked to be in physical pain from lack of release. Plus, the noises she was making were turning obscene, and it had Brittany grinding against the bed, trying to find some form of friction to ease her own discomfort.

Santana was soaking, and each slap made Brittany's palm wetter and wetter until she couldn't resist changing hands just so she could taste her girlfriend. The urge to stop and just eat her out was becoming hard to ignore, but then she slapped Santana's pussy again, and had her crying out her name like never before, and she knew there was no way she was going to stop.

The sporadic and unpredictable nature of each slap was driving Santana insane. There was no rhythm, there was no pattern, and she couldn't predict when the next shot of arousal would hit her. Each time it did though, she grew closer and closer to coming, her need taking over her brain, and the only thing on her mind was the throbbing between her legs.

She couldn't take much more, and whining Brittany's name, begging her to please make her come, was enough to get her wish. Brittany's hand slapped the skin gently, once, twice, three times, before slapping her harder, the sound of her palm connecting, the feel of it hitting Santana's clit exactly where she needed it, making her see white as she lost it.

Moaning loudly, Santana arched her back, clenched her eyes shut, and came, her body losing itself to the ecstasy of it all. Her fingers tightened their grip of the sheet as she bucked wildly, desperate to ride her orgasm out, and Brittany complied, slapping the skin one final time to push her further off the edge.

Santana was a goner, there was no holding back, and she rode out the best orgasm she'd ever had with a moan in her throat and the girl she loved lavishing at her skin. There was no thinking, there was nothing but the feel of pleasure taking over her mind and body, and making her soar.

Brittany watched with rapt fascination, seeing her girl lose herself completely and fall over the edge so beautifully. She couldn't help but kiss and lick at Santana's thighs, working her way upwards, until her tongue met wet heat. Moaning, Brittany swiped her tongue broadly over Santana's core, and lavished at the taste of her release. This earned a few smaller moans and whimpers from her girlfriend as she came back down to Earth, gaining the feeling back in the rest of her body and not just between her thighs.

Reaching down, Santana's hand ran over Brittany's scalp, caressing her head and hair. It didn't take much for Brittany to know what she was after, and she took one last taste before sliding up to lean over Santana, and stared down at the blissful girl beneath her.

Santana's eyes were heady with lust, and she looked like a temptress, black hair falling over the pillow, her lips practically demanding to be kissed, and Brittany lost all willpower she had left. Santana smirked, seeing the arousal in her girlfriend's stare, and decided to act.

Kissing her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip and scratching her nails across her back, Santana arched under Brittany, drawing her in. The blonde tried to settle herself down between her thighs, but Santana was having none of it, and pushed her away. She was now on a mission.

Brittany moved back, gasping for breath, a wicked gleam in her eye, as Santana slipped away from her unexpectedly. The sight of Santana moving naked across the bedroom had her mouth-watering, and she licked her lips, desperate for her return. It didn't take long, nor did it take much to work out what Santana was after. She strode back to the bed, the strap-on secured on her hips, and the crooked smirk in place told Brittany everything she needed to know.

This wasn't going to be sweet, this wasn't going to be kind and caring. It was going to be rough and feel fucking amazing, like always when Santana got wound up like that. She wanted to take control, be in charge, and dominate, and for this situation, Brittany did not mind relaxing back on the bed, waiting for her to pounce.

Santana stood at the foot of the bed and perused the naked body before her. Brittany had one hand bunched in her hair, the other gripping the bed sheets, her bottom lip between her teeth, her chest arched up, and one leg over the other, hiding her from view. She was playing the submissive, letting Santana take control, and it had her whimpering at the thought.

God, she fucking loved it when her girlfriend acted along.

"I want you on your hands and knees," Santana husked, licking her lips as she tugged Brittany's body further down the bed, her hands caressing up her thighs.

Brittany blinked for a moment, taking in what she said, and then shut her eyes, bit her lip and moaned. She couldn't wait. It had been forever since they'd fucked like that. Wasting no time, Brittany spun over, her stomach on the bed, and then hoisted her hips up, and leant on her elbows, completely at Santana's mercy.

The sight of her girlfriend bare, ready, and on show like that had Santana fighting back a groan. Reaching out, she spread Brittany wider, her fingers teasing her quickly before pulling back. Brittany was wet enough that lubricant wasn't needed, and Santana took advantage of this fact, sliding the head of the strap-on through Brittany's folds, earning a hearty moan and a slight thrust backwards. Santana just chuckled, placing one hand on Brittany's lower back to keep her still, and went back to running her fingers through her wetness and using it to coat the rest of the strap-on.

Once satisfied, she pressed the head of her faux cock to Brittany's centre and just when Brittany thought she was going to be filled, Santana pulled back, to the frustration of her girlfriend.

"San, I swear to God…" Brittany bucked again and again, desperately seeking her out, but to no avail.

"What is it you want?"

Brittany wanted to roll her eyes, her girlfriend was on a power trip, and she was going to have to beg to get what she wanted.

"I want you to fuck me." She knew this game well enough to win by now, and all she had to do was hit the right buttons and Santana wouldn't waste another second before giving her exactly what she wanted. "I want you to fuck me so hard, San, please," she whined, and she was sure she could hear Santana swallow nervously behind her. "Fill me up so good. Make me yours. Fuck me, baby, please."

With a slight wiggle of Brittany's hips, Santana was a goner, unable to resist her anymore, and finally lined herself up, pushing in torturously slowly for the both of them. Brittany couldn't take the slow pace, and as soon as Santana entered her, she thrust back quickly, an excited moan leaving her lips. Santana could practically hear the smile in her whimpering, and it only encouraged her to pull back slowly, and then slam into her.

Brittany grunted in surprise, feeling the cock stretch her and hit her in all the right places. She whimpered and tried to stay in time with Santana's frantic thrusting. The clit-insert was doing wonders for her, and she knew she was building up to a second orgasm, but first, she needed to get her girl off.

The position meant Santana could pound her in places her fingers couldn't, and her walls tightened at the thought, making it harder for Santana to thrust, increasing the pressure, a slight sting, and unbelievable pleasure racking her body.

"I fucking love taking you like this," Santana groaned, thrusting harder and harder. "So fucking hot seeing your pussy take me, gripping my cock, fucking gorgeous. Ung." Grunting, her fingers gripped Brittany's hips, feeling the slight sheen of sweat forming, and held on.

Brittany listened to her girlfriend moan and mutter all the dirty things she kept to herself and continued to thrust back in time. Her orgasm was building; the constant pounding of her pussy, the sliding in and out from Santana's cock, making her dizzy and throb with need.

With each thrust, each slam of Santana's hips against her ass, she climbed higher and higher, the pressure building, the moans falling from her lips, the desire shooting through her body faster and faster. Then, with one hard thrust, Santana hit the exact spot she needed her to, and Brittany cried out, falling head first into the abyss as pleasure wracked her whole body. Her walls clenched the faux cock tighter and tighter, until Santana could hardly thrust, and she came again, at the thought, grunting and moaning, falling onto Brittany's back, her breasts pressing against her.

Only once she got her breath back could Santana pull out, lost to the sight in front of her as she slipped the strap-on down her hips. She stepped out of it on shaky legs and then collapsed onto the bed next to Brittany, who was still lying on her stomach, trying to get her breath back, too, and oblivious to her girlfriend's ogling. Her eyes were closed contentedly, and she felt the sheets rustle next to her as Santana moved closer.

Unable to stop herself, Santana ran her hand over the bare expanse of Brittany's back, making the girl open her eyes and shoot her a happy smile.

"You riled me up on purpose," Santana said, her tone playfully accusing.

"Maybe," she replied, a cocky little smile playing at her lips as she watched the glorious rise and fall of Santana's chest. "It worked, didn't it? You're not grumpy now."

"No, definitely not grumpy," Santana chuckled, shaking her head. Whatever stress she had been feeling earlier, she certainly wasn't now, and it was with a lazy sigh that she realised her girlfriend had the best cure for stress she could think of.

She'd need to be grumpy more often if this was the reaction she got.

*0000*


End file.
